


i was dead when i woke up this morning

by fireofthestars



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireofthestars/pseuds/fireofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric remembers, and he hates. Post 3x18</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was dead when i woke up this morning

From the moment he is reborn, he is empty. A vessel, created for one purpose and one alone, and nothing on this earth will stop him. He is strength, rage, and purpose made flesh. A weapon is left where Alaric Saltzman once stood.

But he remembers.

He remembers the first time he kissed Jenna, how her lips had tasted of promise and hope. He remembers "family night", wine and silly board games and the startling realization that he was considered family.

Remembers heartbreak and the sting of unshed tears, the burn of whiskey down his throat, the weight of Damon's hands on his shoulder as his unspoken question was answered with a sad shake of the head. Remembers the bright bright sun and the red roses on graves.

He recalls with perfect clarity the sight of Elena, eyes hard and determined, learning to wield a stake. The tears flowing down her cheeks when she sent her little brother away, sure that anywhere was better than here.

Alaric remembers, and he hates.


End file.
